Not Gonna Get Us
by SSS - Severus Snape Supporter
Summary: Draco and Harry are together, and soon get discovered by none other than Rita flipping Skeeter. what happens to Harry and Draco? well read the story, I"m not about to give spoilers!


Not Going to Get Us

_Meet me in the RoR tonight at eight.  
>-HP<em>

Draco smiled fondly at the note from his boyfriend. He and Harry had been dating since the beginning of the year. It was now nearing the end of fourth year, the third task looming ahead, but so far they had successfully hidden their relationship from the un-accepting Wizard World. Draco, who had finished his breakfast, hurriedly got up and headed off to his first class of the day. Unfortunately, he didn't notice that the note slipped out of his pocket, dragged away by an odd beetle. That night, a beetle lay in wait for the two boys that were to be there at ten.

*~ PAGE BREAK ~*

Draco walked briskly up the corridor to the Room of Requirement. Not seeing Harry, nor a door already in the wall, he walked back and forth, envisioning the green and blue bedroom with a large fireplace and a silvery couch placed before it that they used to meet in. He smiled softly at the door that had appeared and didn't notice as a beetle scurried in under the door, as Harry had finally made it.

"Hey Draco," Harry greeted, grinning.

"Hello yourself, Harry," Draco said, also grinning.

Harry reached over and opened the door to their room, dragging Draco behind him. He shut the door quick as lightning and hugged his Draco. "You know it drives me crazy when you poke your tongue out while brewing," he accused, pulling back enough so he could see Draco's face.

"Why else would I do it?" the slightly taller boy smirked.

Harry laughed and pressed his lips lightly to Draco's. "How was your day?" he asked, pulling back once again.

"Boring," Draco admitted.

"Mine too," Harry whispered. He jumped up, wrapping his legs around Draco's waist, giggling when he felt Draco stagger a bit under his sudden weight, feeling Draco's hands settle under his bum to help hold him up. Neither noticed a beetle turn into a lady in the shadows, holding up her camera.

"I love you, so much," Draco said, gazing into Harry's wonderful green eyes.

"I love you very much too," Harry replied, staring at Draco's December sky grey eyes. He leaned in, beginning another kiss.

Draco moaned a little as Harry's lips came into contact with his own. He slipped his tongue past Harry's lips, hearing Harry's moan and feeling the battle begin. Suddenly, a bright flash blinded them. Draco felt Harry drop out of his arms and stumble backwards.

"W-What just happened?" Harry stammered, rubbing his eyes hard to get the afterimage out.

"I don't know," Draco said, blinking hard. "Wait! I think I just saw..." He trailed off, horrified.

"What did you see?" Harry asked, biting his lip.

"Rita Skeeter and her camera," Draco said hoarsely.

Harry stared at Draco. "Shite."

"Agreed," Draco said, turning to look in Harry's eyes.

Harry gazed back, and after a while, he sighed. "I suppose we might as well enjoy our last night of peace before all hell breaks loose in the morning."

"Yeah," Draco smiled. He leaned in, capturing Harry's lips in his own, feeling the battle of tongues being once again. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck, and Draco pulled Harry closer, leaving his arms around Harry's waist. A few moments later, they came up for air.

"They're not gonna get us," Harry spoke softly.

"I know," Draco replied. "I know."

They spent two hours together, simply talking, or being silent and enjoying each others' company, curled up together on the couch.

"Reckon it's time to go," Harry sighed after a glance at his watch. The couple stood up and began walking to the door.

"I don't _want _to go," Draco said pitifully. "I _want _to stay with you."

Harry chuckled. "I want to stay with you too, you twit, but we have to go. Be in our own beds in the morning."

"I know," Draco moaned. He glanced at the door in front of them, then looked at Harry. "I love you, Harry."

"I love you too, Draco," Harry smiled, and gave Draco a kiss.

"Good night," Draco said, giving him a sad smile.

"Good night," Harry replied. Draco turned around and began the trek to the dungeons. Harry turned to walk to the portrait of the Fat Lady, saying the password and dashing up to his bed to try to sleep.

*~ PAGE BREAK ~*

On the way to breakfast alone, not to mention a bit early, Harry spotted Draco, also walking alone. He caught up with him and pulled him into an alcove.

"You ready?" Harry questioned. "The mail's going to come soon."

"Not really," Draco gave a strained smile.

"I love you," Harry smiled.

Draco smiled a real smile. "I love you too."

"They're not gonna get us," Harry remarked.

"I know." Draco leaned in, giving Harry a quick kiss on the lips.

"Later," Harry said, peeking out to make sure no one was coming.

"Later," Draco said back, going past Harry to breakfast.

Harry waited a minute before following.

"Harry!" Ron called, seeing his friend. Harry turned, grinning, to see Ron and Hermione rushing to him.

"Hey guys!" Harry exclaimed. "What's up?"

"We were just wondering why you went to breakfast earlier than usual," Hermione said.

"I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep, so I headed up early because I am _starving,_" Harry explained.

The trio continued to walk to breakfast and sat in their usual seats. Halfway through the meal, the owls arrived with the mail and_ Daily Prophets_. Harry froze, closing his eyes and waiting for the storm to come. He peeked through his eyelashes across the tables to Draco, who flashed him an encouraging smile, seeming to repeat Harry's mantra back at him. _They're not gonna get us._ Harry flashed one back, saying, _I know._The Great Hall elapsed into silence as they all read the front page article. Harry took his own copy and stared at the photo. He noticed if you looked close, you could see their tongues from the kiss. Harry put on a sad sort of smile on his face, thinking about how this was the first picture they'd gotten of them kissing. Too bad it was the one that was going to get them in trouble with everyone.

_**BO****Y-WHO-LIVED IN LOVE WITH DRACO MALFOY!**_

_**By Rita Skeeter**_

_**My sources came to me a few days ago, claiming they knew of a secret relationship between Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. I, of course, had to investigate. I found the two in a secret room, proclaiming their love for one another and kissing, as you can see in the picture above.**_

_**Auror Tonks had this to say: "Anybody can see they've been in love since forever. I am glad they finally got off their arses and got together. They're good for each other you know. Compliment each other well. They are perfect for each other, and I won't be letting silly Slytherin prejudice blind my eyes to their oh-so-obvious relationship."**_

_**A ministry worker who wished to remain anonymous said: "It's absolutely disgusting! A Gryffindor and a Slytherin is bad enough, but the Boy-Who-Lived and Draco Malfoy, junior death eater in training?"**_

_**I myself wasn't**_** completely**_** shocked when I found them. Watching the First Task in the Tournament, I noticed secret glances between the two, Malfoy's visage worried, and Potter's assuring. Just how long has this relationship been going on? This reporter will find out, and bring the news to you, dear readers.  
><strong>_  
>Harry looked up from the newspaper to see everybody, including the teachers, looking at him and Draco. He looked at Draco and blinked twice, their signal for <em>Run!<em> Draco blinked back once, saying he was ready to go. Harry bolted, Draco a half second behind him. Behind them as they exited the Hall they heard the stampeding feet of pursuit. Harry reached to Draco, now beside him, and held his hand and they ran.

**A/N: So I wrote this on a whim watching some Drarry videos on youtube. I wrote this as a prequel to one of them. and, dear readers, yes, I know I haven't' updated anything in awhile. YOU try taking all A.P. classes in high school, getting all the homework done, and then trying to write a story at 2AM. so anyway here's the video: **http: /www. youtube. com/ watch?v= fSbCJT w8CpA &feature =related **and just remove the spaces as usual to get to the video. I'm sure you'll love it :3 and if you wish for me to write a but more on this, I will take no less than 5 requests because (as said above) I have too much to do. and finals are coming up. and there's only 39 2/3rds days of school left, so be patient! :)**


End file.
